


The Invitation

by dreamsheartstory



Series: Once Upon a One Shot [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://mwritesstuff.tumblr.com/post/99598974670/16-brand-new-neighbours-au-red-queen">Prompt from thegirl20 : Brand New Neighbors AU</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirl20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/gifts).



It was late Ruby finally got home after her shift at the diner. Her stomach rumbled reminding her that she had worked through dinner without a break. The light in the apartment downstairs was on, which meant she had new neighbors. Silently she hoped they weren’t as loud as the boys that had lived there before. As fun as they had been, she was glad they would be bothering someone else with their 3am drunken stunts that took them up on her roof.

She rented a converted apartment in an old Victorian house, mostly it was great. Though she did seem to run through downstairs neighbors having outlasted the last three tenants. A note was taped to her front door.

_Ms. Lucas,_

_The landlord said you worked odd hours sometimes, but I wanted to invite you down to meet us (my son Henry and I) anytime you like as we’re living so close. I’ll still be up as long as the lights are on. I’ve got apple turnovers in the oven, so come save me from eating them all myself._

_your new neighbor,_

_Regina Mills_

None of her former neighbors had ever left such a formal invitation on her door. Then again, none of them had ever been single moms. Not wanting to pass up an opportunity for free food she made her way back downstairs and around the house to the front door. On instinct she almost walked straight in, but remembered at the last moment to knock.

A bright eyed kid, about ten years old opened the door. His face lit up when he saw it was her, “Hi! You must be our upstairs neighbor, Ruby, right?”

"Yeah, kid. Are you Henry?"

"Yup."

"You’re mom invited me down," Ruby waved the note as proof.

"MOM!" Henry called as he ran off into the house, socks sliding on the wooden floor as he careened around a stack of boxes.

A few moments later Regina emerged from the kitchen and into the front hall. Her bare feet almost hidden in long slacks meant for heels, a dark grey long sleeve jersey knit shirt clung to her torso. Despite having just moved in, Regina looked magically put together. Ruby was suddenly aware of how exhausted and messy she must look after working one and a half shifts at the diner. “Ms. Lucas?”

"You can call me Ruby."

"Regina," she extended her hand in a firm handshake. "Come in, I promised you dessert. Sorry about the mess. Henry and I are still sorting out what we should put in each room."

Ruby slipped off her shoes, leaving them with the others at the front door and followed Regina into the house. It really wasn’t a bad view. She padded around the corners she knew so well, but suddenly clean and bereft of decoration were foreign.

Regina reached for a bottle of wine, stopping halfway through uncorking it before asking, “Would you like a glass?”

"That would be great." Ruby said, groaning inwardly at the high pitched sound her voice had taken. The other woman smiled back at her, genuine and amused, as if she could hear Ruby’s inner monologue. Or maybe she just understood that they were very much still in the awkward, we’ve just met and I think you’re attractive stage. Maybe that was just Ruby, but something told her that she would enjoy these new neighbors much more than the last set. "Those turnovers smell amazing."

"Wait ‘til you taste them."


End file.
